nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrienne Bosh
'Adrienne Nicole Bosh '(née '''Williams '''born April 17, 1985) is an American entrepreneur, philanthropist, business woman and is the wife of NBA forward Chris Bosh. Formerly a model, she is the mother of four children. Life and career In 1992, at age 7, Bosh would enter and win her first beauty contest. Modeling by the age of 12, she would be involved in theatre and gymnastics at Switzerland County High School (1999 – 2003), and earn Princess Runner-up at Vevay’s annual Swiss Wine Festival (2002). Bosh would later move to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting and modeling. Under her previous name Adrienne Williams, she was an urban model with spreads in Smooth magazine and more. She was big in the Atlanta night club scene before moving to Miami. Bosh opened, owns and operates Sparkle and Shine Darling, a Girly Home Décor and Gift boutique in Miami, Florida. Philanthropy A devoted wife, community activist, and mother, has dedicated her life to supporting husband Chris Bosh in all his endeavors, both on and off the court. Currently the Vice President of Team Tomorrow Inc., Bosh plays an active role in fund raising and development and in supporting various organizations and charities in Miami, where she presently resides. Team Tomorrow, founded by Chris Bosh, is a non-profit organization dedicated to supporting community-based organizations that promote the upliftment of children, families and the community. Under the umbrella of Team Tomorrow, the powerhouse couple has produced and sponsored numerous events; from serving Thanksgiving meals to less fortunate Miami residents to bringing holiday cheer to underprivileged children through the “Annual Christmas With Bosh & Team Tomorrow” program. In addition, Bosh whom has family members serving in the military, displays an unwavering commitment to support American troops and veterans, by leading in organizing both the “Chris Bosh Presents Home Strong Celebrity Gala” and the “Welcome Home” Veteran’s Day Ceremony in Miami. In conjunction with the Safe Space Organization, the North Miami Beach Police Department and the Miami HEAT, Bosh co-sponsored the 4th Annual Domestic Violence Awareness Walk and Expo to raise awareness and eliminate domestic violence in her surrounding community. As a proud mother herself, Bosh established and hosted the 1st Annual “Today I Can” Mother’s Day Brunch in May 2013. “Today I Can” treated local expectant and new mothers to a morning of pampering and gifted with baby supplies. She has also acted as chair for the Dress For Success Gala, providing professional clothing and career development to unemployed women in South Florida. Through her influential social media platforms, Bosh encourages #RandomActsofKindness as an ongoing effort to support organizations and communities throughout the year. Personal Life On July 19, 2011, she married Chris Bosh in Miami, Florida. The couple have four children: Jackson Anthony (b. 2012), Dylan Skye (b. 2013), and twins Phoenix Avery and Lennox Noel (b. 2015). Chris has a daughter, Trinity, with his ex-girlfriend Allison Mathis. Her marriage to Chris Bosh has brought much joy and happiness to her life, including stepdaughter Trinity. Adrienne’s commitment to both her family and her community is a reflection of her generous character, as she continues to give back to those in need. See Also *Bosh Family *Gallery:Bosh Family *Chris and Adrienne Bosh *Gallery:Adrienne Bosh *Gallery:Chris and Adrienne Bosh B B B B B